Until we meet again
by GodBlessRaul
Summary: Cette histoire se passe juste après l'épisode "The Undiscovered Country" S19E13.


« Je me sens tellement coupable à propos de tout ça. »

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? » Demanda-t-il brièvement, détournant les yeux de son visage. C'était bien trop difficile.

« Je t'ai appelé pour cette affaire. » Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, incrédules. Il pouvait y lire la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait.

Il renifla et reporta son attention sur le palais de justice qui se tenait devant eux. Il organisa ses pensées s'apprêtant à lui dire ce qu'il savait depuis longtemps mais dont elle ne semblait pas avoir conscience.

« Tu sais, quand je suis arrivée ici pour la première fois. C'était il y a quoi.. Cinq ans ? »

« Six » le corrigea-t-elle. Leurs regards se trouvèrent encore. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

« Le monde était un vieux film en noir et blanc. C'était Le Train Sifflera Trois Fois et j'étais Gary Cooper. J'étais si sûr.. Si sûr de savoir qui étaient les méchants et les gentils.. Et ensuite toi. Tu.. Tu.. Tu es entrée dans ma vie et, le noir et blanc s'est transformé en différentes teintes de gris. »

Il la regarda, un sourire empli d'affection inscrit sur les lèvres et, la coupa avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. « Non.. Ne dis rien ! » Ils se sourirent mutuellement. « Avant que je ne le comprenne, il y avait du bleu. Du vert. Du jaune. Et du rouge. » Elle le fixait intensément, touchée par cette déclaration mais ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Elle le voyait lutter pour retenir les larmes de couler sur ses joues.

« Tu as ouvert mon coeur et je t'en remercie. » Sa voix était faible, tremblante, hésitante. Les mots sortaient difficilement. Une douce chaleur la consumait alors qu'un étau enserrait son coeur. Un doute l'envahit soudainement. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment mais elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir réussir à parler sans fondre en larmes devant lui. Elle murmura un rapide « Et ? » pour l'inciter à continuer.

Il la regarda avec plus de tendresse qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans ses yeux encore embués. Elle le vit ouvrir la bouche et la refermer. Plusieurs fois. « Je dois tourner la page. »

A peine les mots eurent ils franchi ses lèvres qu'ils s'imprimèrent au fer blanc dans son esprit et dans son coeur, y laissant une marque vive. L'émotion était trop forte. Insoutenable. Il partait. Elle essaya de toutes ses forces mais elle ne put contenir d'avantage les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler depuis plusieurs minutes. La douleur s'insinuait en elle, se promenant dans chaque partie de son être pour aller finir sa course dans son coeur, le serrant, le torturant, le brisant. Il la quittait.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit une main attraper la sienne tandis qu'une autre se nicha derrière sa tête, l'attirant vers lui sans qu'elle n'y oppose la moindre résistance. Elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur son front et s'y attarder quelques secondes. Elle était incapable de bouger, de parler.

Il se détacha d'elle lentement et posa une dernière fois les yeux sur son visage, imprimant son image, avant de se détourner, le coeur battant à tout rompre, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, et de commencer à marcher.

Elle aurait voulu le retenir mais elle le regarda s'éloigner, immobile, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus le voir. Et, même encore plusieurs minutes après, au cas où il reviendrait. Elle se sentait perdue sous le poids des mots qu'il avait prononcés et qui se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête, incapable d'y croire. Et pourtant, la douleur était bien réelle et la ramena brutalement dans le temps présent.

Elle se força à bouger et prit la direction de sa voiture garée un peu plus loin. Elle s'installa sur le siège conducteur avant d'éclater en sanglots, relâchant toute la tension enfouie en elle. Les larmes coulaient et coulaient. C'était comme si toutes les vannes s'étaient ouvertes en même temps et qu'elle était incapable de les refermer.

Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle resta là mais le flot finit par se calmer petit à petit, ne laissant plus que des yeux gonflés et rougis et des traces sur ses joues chaudes. La douleur déchirante était toujours présente mais moins importante, doucement remplacé par un sentiment de vide intérieur. Toute son énergie l'avait quittée. Il ne restait plus rien. Rien, à part le trou béant dans sa poitrine.

Quand elle prit enfin conscience de l'obscurité qui l'encerclait, Olivia saisit le portable qui se trouvait dans sa poche. Il était près de vingt heures. Elle sélectionna le nom du contact qu'elle voulait joindre avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille.

« Lucy, je suis coincée au bureau. Je ne vais pas pouvoir rentrer tout de suite. Est-ce que tu peux rester avec Noah ? »

« Tout va bien. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va me prendre. »

« Merci Lucy. »

Elle raccrocha et déposa son téléphone sur le siège voisin. Elle porta ses mains à son visage et rejeta sa tête en arrière, contre l'appui-tête. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse la quitter. Cette idée ne l'avait jamais effleurée. Elle était certaine qu'il resterait avec elle jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent leur retraite. Elle s'était imaginée le voir encore après ça, se chamaillant jusqu'à 85 ans.

Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle aurait le temps. Le temps de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Cela n'avait pas vraiment eu d'importance jusqu'à maintenant tant qu'il était à ses cotés d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle n'avait eu besoin de rien d'autre. Et maintenant tout s'effondrait. Elle n'aurait plus la chance de lui avouer ses sentiments. Elle n'aurait jamais la chance de savoir s'ils étaient réciproques. Elle n'aurait pas la chance de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses mains contre son corps. Elle n'aurait pas la chance de se coucher ni de se réveiller à ses cotés. Elle n'aurait pas la chance de lui tenir la main. Elle refoula les larmes qui remplirent ses yeux de nouveau.

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça. Sinon, elle le regretterait toute sa vie. Elle devait lui dire. Décidée, Olivia démarra la voiture et roula en direction de son immeuble. Elle regarda instinctivement la fenêtre de son appartement et y vit de la lumière. Au moins, il était bien chez lui. Elle franchit les portes et fit un signe de tête au gardien en rejoignant l'ascenseur. Arrivée à son palier, elle marcha lentement jusqu'à sa porte essayant de chasser les doutes qui l'assaillaient. Elle n'avait rien à perdre. Elle l'avait déjà perdu.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et frappa trois coups. Elle entendit ses pas de l'autre côté, se rapprochant avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte devant elle. Il s'était changé. Il ne portait plus le costume qu'il avait choisi pour le verdict. Il était vêtu d'un simple jean bleu sombre et d'un pull vert foncé.

« Liv ? » Demanda-t-il surpris. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là? »

Elle pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où elle s'était rendue chez lui. Il se voyait principalement dans leur bureau respectif, chez Forlini ou dans un autre bar ou restaurant. Parfois dans son appartement quand elle devait s'occuper de Noah mais rarement ici.

Il fit un pas de côté pour la laisser entrer, ce qu'elle fit, se dirigeant directement dans son salon, Rafael sur ses talons. Ses yeux étudièrent les lieux devant elle. La pièce était parsemée de cartons. Seuls les meubles imposants étaient encore apparents. Son coeur se compressa.

« Désolé pour le désordre, » dit-il se passant la main sur sa nuque avant d'ajouter. « Je te serre quelque chose à boire ? »

Elle hocha la tête machinalement et elle le vit disparait dans la cuisine. Elle entendit vaguement le bruit d'un placard se refermant et d'un tintement de verres avant qu'il ne revienne deux verres à la main, l'un empli de vin et l'autre de scotch. Il lui tendit le sien et s'installa sur le canapé lui faisant signe de prendre place à son tour. Elle s'assit à l'autre bout, toujours silencieuse, tandis qu'il l'observait calmement.

Elle posa une nouvelle fois les yeux sur les cartons puis sur lui et ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois : « Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore. Peut être Cuba. Ou Miami.. Loin d'ici. »

Ces derniers mots lui firent plus de mal qu'elle ne pensait. Elle avait l'impression que des centaines d'aiguilles s'amusaient à transpercer son coeur encore et encore. Elle se pinça les lèvres l'une contre l'autre. « Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Rien, pour le moment. J'ai besoin de prendre du temps pour moi. Pour réfléchir. Me recentrer. Oublier. »

« Quand ? »

« Demain… »

Elle inclina la tête. Elle comprenait sa décision. Il se sentait coupable. Il devait apprendre à se pardonner. Cela allait prendre du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Il ne pourrait pas le faire à New York où tout le ramènerait sans cesse à son geste: les journaux, les personnes qu'il connaissait, son appartement. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus imaginer ne plus le revoir. Ne plus le voir franchir la porte de son bureau, ne plus entendre ses remarques, ne plus le voir argumenter dans un tribunal, ne plus boire un verre avec lui, ne plus lui envoyer de message, ne plus lui parler.

Elle voulait lui crier de rester. Mais ce serait égoïste de sa part. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui demander ça. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le retenir. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de profiter des heures qu'il leur restait.

« Alors faisons comme si cette soirée n'était pas la dernière.. »

« Ce ne sera pas la dernière, » la coupa-t-il.

« Je veux dire, faisons comme s'il s'agissait d'une soirée comme une autre. »

« Liv.. »

« Je ne veux pas d'adieu. Pas d'au revoir, » conclut-elle fermement mais le regard implorant.

Il lui sourit pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait franchi la porte de son appartement. « Je devrais pouvoir y arriver. »

Ils finirent chacun leur verre, parlant comme à leur habitude, chassant l'incertitude qui pesait autour de leur avenir. Le ton avait été hésitant au début puis, naturellement, la conversation était devenue plus légère. Ils reprirent un verre. Et un autre, facilitant un peu plus l'aisance qui les gagnait et les plongeait dans une certaine intimité. Ils s'étaient rapprochés, installés plus confortablement sur le canapé.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu boire autant Lieutenant. »

« Dit l'homme qui en est à son troisième verre. »

« Quatrième, » Corrigea-t-il avant d'avouer. « J'ai commencé avant toi. »

« Je ne suis pas étonnée… Je nous ressers ? »

« Essaierais-tu de noyer mon chagrin dans l'alcool ? Parce que je dois dire que ça fonctionne plutôt bien. »

Elle sourit pleinement. Elle pouvait sentir le vin faire son effet. Ses muscles étaient plus détendus, son esprit plus libéré. Pourtant, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle posa son regard sur son visage et le détailla comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Ou la dernière. Elle chassa rapidement cette idée et se concentra sur ses cheveux et la forme qu'ils prenaient quand il les coiffaient, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude, son nez, ses lèvres fines qui se relevaient si souvent en un rictus et, elle se passa sans s'en rendre compte la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et s'aperçut qu'il la fixait déjà le regard assombri. Elle se mordit la lèvre et se fut à son tour de baisser les yeux pour suivre le mouvement.

Une douce chaleur envahit son être, son coeur se mettant à battre plus vite, la tête lui tournant légèrement sous l'émotion. Leurs regards s'attirèrent une nouvelle fois créant une atmosphère tendue. Aucun d'eux ne bougea, ne sourcilla. Puis, Olivia se rapprocha imperceptiblement sans rompre le contact visuel. Barba resta immobile. Elle continua dans son élan, s'approchant lentement pour lui laisser le temps de reculer ou de détourner les yeux pour rompre le moment. Mais il n'en fit rien.

Elle s'arrêta, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa joue et l'odeur boisée de son parfum envahir ses narines. Une odeur puissante, masculine. Elle voyait se dessiner les ridules au coin de ses yeux et la barbe naissante sur sa mâchoire. Elle attendit, cherchant au fond de ses iris verts la trace du moindre doute qu'ils pouvaient contenir quand soudain, il rompit la distance qui les séparait et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était chaste, hésitant, doux comme une caresse. Et pourtant, rien ne lui avait jamais semblé si parfait de toute sa vie. Le monde entier s'ouvrait sous ses pieds et l'engouffrait. Elle ne savait plus où elle était ni qui elle était mais elle s'en fichait. La seule chose importante à cet instant précis, c'était l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle, l'embrassant. Et, si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle ne cesserait jamais plus de le faire.

Ce contact ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'écarte, plongeant son regard incertain dans le sien.

« Est-ce que tu es d'accord avec ça ? » Demanda-t-il en les désignant tour à tour de sa main.

Elle lui sourit avant de poser la main sur sa nuque et de l'attirer à elle scellant leurs lèvres de nouveau. Celui-ci était moins chaste, plus pressant. Elle n'avait jamais été si perdue dans un baiser auparavant. Elle sentit sa main se poser à l'arrière de sa tête, glissant dans ses cheveux pour l'amener un peu plus vers lui, tandis que l'autre se frayait un chemin sur sa taille. Elle déposa la sienne sur son dos, sentant à travers son pull la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps. Son coeur battait la chamade et ses mains cherchaient à l'attirer encore plus près. Elle le goutait et elle prit conscience de ce dont elle avait été privée jusqu'à maintenant. Le baiser avait peut être duré une minute ou bien une heure. Elle ne pourrait le dire. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'il était tout ce qu'elle avait attendu depuis toujours.

Le baiser devint vite plus fougueux, passionné. Sa langue vint toucher ses lèvres quémandant l'entrée désespérément. Elle les entrouvrit lui autorisant l'accès sans réfléchir, et sa langue glissa à l'intérieur de sa bouche caressant le sienne sensuellement. Il était doué. Elle se demanda vaguement à quel point il était expérimenté. C'était électrisant. Olivia ne put retenir le gémissement qui s'échappa d'elle et fut étouffé par un autre baiser de Rafael. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir rester loin d'elle, comme attiré encore et encore par une force invisible et elle ne pouvait s'en plaindre. Elle ne le voulait pas non plus.

Les mains d'Olivia descendirent le long de son dos et revinrent sur son ventre, se délectant de ce qu'elle sentaient. Elles attrapèrent le bord de son pull et le relevèrent doucement. Elle délaissa ses lèvres avec regret, juste le temps de le lui ôter et de le jeter au sol, avant de les retrouver. Ses mains continuèrent leur course sur son torse, le touchant fermement à travers le t-shirt qu'il portait toujours et le retira à son tour. Ses yeux bruns se posèrent sur la peau dévoilée devant elle, comme obnubilée, et ses doigts vinrent effleurer la chair qu'elle avait tant imaginée.

Une chaleur l'envahit soudain lui brulant les joues et elle dut se mordre la lèvre pour retenir un autre soupir. Rafael lui caressa la joue et elle appuya encore plus son visage contre sa main pour accentuer le contact entre eux. Elle ferma les yeux sous la sensation et ses lèvres embrassèrent la paume de sa main. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle se perdit un instant dans l'éclat de ses yeux obscurcis par le désir et leurs bouches s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre avec force.

Les lèvres de Rafael s'aventurèrent le long de sa mâchoire laissant une trace humide après chaque baiser. Elles finirent sur le lobe de son oreille le mordillant gentiment, titillant la peau si sensible. La chaleur qui se trouvait sur ses joues se répandit dans son corps la consumant lentement. Sa main tira sur le col de la chemise d'Olivia dévoilant le creux de son épaule pendant que ses lèvres continuèrent leur chemin sur sa gorge avant de lécher et de mordre la peau nouvellement découverte. Le lieutenant rejeta sa tête en arrière, haletante. Barba continuait de gouter la chair alors que ses mains commençaient à s'attaquer au premier bouton du chemiser qu'il défit aisément avant de s'attaquer aux suivants. Bientôt, le haut rejoint le sien sur le sol laissant Olivia avec un simple débardeur dont il se débarrassa aussitôt. Il encercla son corps de ses mains, la tirant vers lui. Elle passa sa jambe gauche par dessus les siennes, le chevauchant. Ses mains remontèrent le long de sa taille, ses côtes, effleurant ses bras au passage. Les lèvres de Rafael retrouvèrent la peau de son cou descendant sur son épaule tandis que les doigts de sa main droite saisirent la bretelle de son soutien gorge et l'abaissèrent. Sa bouche continua son exploration dans le creux de son épaule avant de descendre à l'orée de sa poitrine. Repassant les mains derrière son dos, il dégrafa habilement la pièce de lingerie et continua son sillage entre ses deux seins, caressant, embrassant la peau qui se présentait tout en évitant délibérément les deux globes.

« Rafa.. » souffla-t-elle en signe de protestation.

Elle pouvait sentir son sourire contre elle. Il releva légèrement la tête et plongea ses yeux malicieux dans les siens arquant un sourcil.

« Arrête de me taquiner, » continua-t-elle.

« On devient un peu autoritaire ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle remua son bassin contre le sien pressant son entre jambe contre la sienne. Il perdit aussitôt son sourire et laissa échapper un soupir rauque. Ses yeux s'assombrirent un peu plus et se fut au tour d'Olivia d'afficher un sourire narquois. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de savourer sa victoire bien longtemps qu'elle se retrouva le dos plaqué contre la canapé, le corps recouvert par celui de son amant, ses lèvres ravagées par les siennes. Elle gémit sous la sensation de son torse nu contre sa poitrine, peau contre peau, sans aucune barrière pour les séparer. Rafael lui attrapa les poignets et les plaça au dessus de sa tête, les maintenant d'une seule main pendant que l'autre, aventureuse, reprit son chemin sur son ventre. Il captura de ses lèvres son téton gauche érigé, le léchant, le mordillant avant de refermer sa bouche sur lui et de le sucer avidement. Elle lâcha un cri plus aigu que ce qu'il avait pu entendre jusqu'à présent. Il s'attaqua ensuite à son téton droit, fièrement dressé et lui réserva le même supplice. Elle ondulait sous les sensations procurées. Elle avait chaud, si chaud. C'était enivrant, étourdissant. Une torture infinie, douloureuse et si bonne à la fois.

Sa bouche trouva ensuite son ventre y déposant de légers baisers avant de passer sa langue sur son nombril. Il descendit sur son bas ventre et détacha en même temps le bouton de son pantalon noir. Il baissa lentement, trop lentement, sa braguette et passa les pouces à l'intérieur du vêtement avant de le tirer vers le bas. Elle souleva le bassin pour lui faciliter la tâche et celui rejoint rapidement les autres sur le sol. Barba se redressa et la détailla, simplement vêtue d'une culotte. Un frisson la parcourut.

« Tu es tellement belle »

Il retrouva ses lèvres tandis qu'il passait ses mains sur ses jambes et ses cuisses. Il déposa un baiser au creux de son aine, puis sur son pubis et finalement sur la zone la plus sensible de son corps tout en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Le bassin d'Olivia se souleva. Il dut attraper ses hanches et les clouer sur le canapé pour la forcer à rester immobile. Il lécha son bouton gonflé à travers la fine barrière de dentelle sans rompre le contact. C'était certainement le moment le plus sexy auquel elle ait pu assister. Le désir monta vivement en elle. Elle lâcha un bruyant soupir de frustration quand il cessa ses actions. Soupir qui fut remplacé quelques secondes plus tard par un long gémissement quand il écarta la culotte de ses doigts et que sa langue entra en contact direct avec son clitoris. Elle était incapable de former la moindre pensée cohérente. Elle ne pouvait que ressentir et se perdre dans ce tourbillon de sentiments. Elle essaya de bouger mais il la maintenait toujours fermement. C'en était presque douloureux. Elle était certaine d'avoir des marques le lendemain. Cette idée l'excita encore plus. Savoir qu'il lui resterait une trace de lui. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux grisonnants pour la rapprocher d'elle et accroitre son plaisir. Il s'y obligea et laissa sa langue dériver jusqu'à son entrée, la goutant, avant de remonter sur son bourgeon et de le sucer délicatement. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière avec force. Son corps se tordait de plaisir. Elle ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps s'il continuait sur cette voie. Elle sentait déjà les prémisses de la délivrance monter en elle. Encore un peu et elle se consumerait entièrement.

Rafael du le sentir également puisqu'il s'arrêta aussitôt. Il s'écarta d'elle et remonta le long de son corps avant de prendre possession de sa bouche. Elle pouvait savourer le fruit de son désir sur sa langue. Il s'éloigna d'elle a nouveau et se leva. Il enleva son jeans et ses chaussettes. Les yeux d'Olivia se posèrent machinalement sur la bosse qui se dessinait dans son boxer. Elle se mordit fortement la lèvre, gagnée par l'anticipation. Finalement, elle le vit saisir le dernier rempart et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes, le laissant complètement nu devant elle. Son érection se dressait fièrement contre son ventre. Elle la fixait, hypnotisée, intensifiant le rouge sur ses joues et le désir dans son bas ventre. Un sentiment de puissance la saisit quand elle réalisa qu'elle était la cause de son état. Elle avait besoin de le toucher. Elle se redressa à son tour et le rejoint. Elle l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse dont elle était capable laissant ses mains découvrir son corps. Ses épaules larges, ses bras musclés, son torse imposant, la fine ligne de poils l'invitant sur son sexe tendu. Elle le prit en main exerçant une légère pression et elle entendit son souffle s'accélérer. Elle entama un léger mouvement de va-et-vient et passa son pouce sur le gland où perlaient déjà quelques gouttes opaques. Elle releva les yeux vers son visage. Les siens étaient fermés savourant pleinement son touché. Il la serra dans ses bras, reposant sa tête contre son épaule. Elle sentait les battements de son coeur s'accélérer contre sa poitrine et son souffle rapide contre sa peau. Il parsemait la zone de baisers et la mordilla quand le mouvement de sa main s'intensifia. Il remonta délicatement sa bouche le long de son cou, sa mâchoire et il captura ses lèvres à nouveau.

Barba saisit la main qui se trouvait sur son membre, arrêtant son geste. Il recula d'un pas tout en la regardant, sa main toujours dans la sienne et, sans prononcer le moindre mot, la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, ne se lassant jamais du goût de l'autre, avant qu'Olivia ne le pousse gentiment sur le lit. Elle y grimpa à son tour, se positionnant entre ses cuisses. Elle voulait le gouter, connaitre tout de lui. Elle reprit son sexe entre ses mains et abaissa son visage. Elle déposa un premier baiser sur son gland et d'autres le long de sa hampe. Elle continua jusqu'à la base avant de le lécher sur toute la longueur insistant bien sur la veine prédominante qui s'y trouvait. Elle entendit Rafael retenir son souffle et elle ouvrit la bouche pour enfin la refermer sur son sexe. Quand elle le prit entièrement, il gémit de sentir cette chaleur moite l'entourant.

Tout en continuant ses mouvements, Liv releva les yeux vers lui, voulant jauger ses réactions. Il la fixait déjà, le regard intense, la mâchoire serrée. Elle accentua ses va-et-vient avant de revenir sucer son gland une dernière fois et de relever la tête. Il avait le souffle court, les cheveux en bataille, éparpillés contre les draps. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si débraillé auparavant. Une pointe de fierté s'empara d'elle.

Elle posa ses mains sur le bas de son ventre pour se stabiliser et passa sa jambe gauche par dessus ses hanches pour se retrouver assise à califourchon sur lui. Ses mains remontèrent le long de son ventre pour finir sur son torse. Elle abaissa son bassin et enfin son sexe toucha le sien. Ce nouveau contact les fit tous deux gémir à l'unisson. Elle bougea ses hanches, se frottant contre lui, sa moiteur se répandant le long de sa hampe. Elle réitéra son geste une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Leurs souffles s'accélérèrent encore. Elle avait besoin de plus. Elle voulait le sentir en elle.

« Liv, le premier tiroir, dans la table de chevet. »

« Non » répondit-elle le regardant. « Je ne veux aucune barrière entre nous. »

Il hocha la tête, incapable d'argumenter. Il ne le désirait pas non plus. Elle se releva légèrement et saisit son sexe pour le placer devant l'entrée humide de son vagin. Elle s'abaissa lentement, très lentement, savourant chaque seconde de cette délicieuse friction, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement en elle. Olivia se serait presque perdue face à la sensation qui l'envahit. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle se sentait pleine, entière. Elle resta immobile pendant quelques secondes pour s'habituer à sa présence avant de commencer à onduler. Il posa aussitôt ses mains sur le haut de ses cuisses pour l'aider à bouger. Son corps commença de lui-même à décrire des mouvements de va-et-vient, tout d'abord lent et bientôt plus rapide. Cela la rendait folle. Elle tremblait de désir et de passion pour l'homme qui se tenait sous elle, en elle. Elle voulait encore plus, bien plus.

Rafael se redressa et l'attrapa par la taille. Il lui fit face, assis, les deux cuisses d'Olivia par dessus les siennes, ses genoux enserrant sa taille. Il continua à sortir et entrer en elle, plus profondément, plus fort, à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle sentit une de ses mains caresser son dos pendant que l'autre s'aventurait sur ses côtes remontant jusqu'à son sein droit. Il passa son pouce sur son téton lui arrachant un frisson. Il le prit ensuite entre le pouce et l'index le pinçant. Un cri sortit d'Olivia qui rejeta sa tête en arrière instantanément et enfouit ses ongles dans le dos de Rafael, laissant des marques rouges sur leur passage. Il en profita pour poser ses lèvres dans son cou traçant sa jugulaire de sa langue. Il continua jusqu'à sa nuque qu'il mordit délibérément.

« Rafael, » souffla-t-elle en intensifiant la pression de ses jambes contre ses hanches. Son talon droit se posa brusquement contre le bas de son dos essayant de l'attirer à elle et d'augmenter sa cadence. Les lèvres de Barba se posèrent sur son oreille qu'il embrassa délicatement avant de venir lui murmurer : « Dis moi ce que tu veux Olivia. »

Sa peau était brulante, sa tête fiévreuse. Les sensations qu'il faisait naitre en elle étaient si fortes que c'en était étourdissant. Peut être était-ce du au fait d'avoir attendu si longtemps. Tant d'années à réprimer ses sentiments. Toutes les émotions ressortaient, concentrées, la consumant. C'était un véritable supplice et un délice en même temps mais elle avait besoin de plus. Il fallait qu'elle se libère.

« Rafael, s'il te plait. »

Barba arrêta ses gestes et mouvements, surpris de l'entendre le supplier. Il recula sa tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Rafa.. » Implora-t-elle.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il saisit ses fesses et l'allongea sur le lit, prenant place entre ses jambes. Il sortit son sexe presque entièrement pour le rentrer de nouveau en elle avec force. Olivia gémit de plus belle. Il recommença encore et encore. De plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Elle n'était plus que cris et gémissements. Il n'en menait pas large non plus. Elle ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps. Elle sentait cette agréable sensation commencer à monter en elle. Il la pénétra une nouvelle fois. La chaleur montait et montait. Encore un coup de rein et se fut l'explosion. La chaleur éclata dans son corps se répandant dans la moindre parcelle de son être et de son âme pour finir sa course dans son coeur, l'enflammant. C'était tellement plus que ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir jusqu'a présent qu'elle ne put retenir le cri qui fendit l'air. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la joindre dans sa jouissance lâchant un long gémissement rauque dans son oreille et il se retira avant de s'effondrer à ses cotés.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le dos l'un à côté de l'autre, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, tentant de reprendre leur souffle et de calmer les battements de leur coeur. Après plusieurs minutes, Rafael se tourna sur le côté et glissa une de ses mains sous l'oreiller. Olivia en fit de même. Ils restèrent là à se regarder, se redécouvrant. C'était une sensation étrange que de côtoyer une personne pendant des années, de partager des moments avec elle, de la connaitre et d'avoir pourtant l'impression de la voir pour la première fois. Elle voyait cette lueur dans ses yeux quand il la regardait et elle se demanda si elle avait toujours été là et comment elle avait fait pour ne pas la remarquer plus tôt. Elle était sure qu'il pouvait lire la même dans son regard.

Il passa sa main sur son bras, laissant courir le bout de ses doigts sur sa peau nue distraitement.

« A quoi tu penses ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et calme. On aurait pu croire qu'il avait presque peur de rompre le silence paisible qui régnait dans la pièce.

« A toutes les fois où j'ai eu envie de faire ça.. Et que j'ai laissé filer ! »

Il se releva légèrement, appuya son coude contre le matelas et posa sa tête sur sa main.

« Hum… Combien de fois as-tu imaginé ça exactement ? »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Quoi ? » continua-t-il.

« Vraiment Rafa ? »

Un petit rire sortit de lui et s'éleva dans l'air. « Je suis curieux, » concéda-t-il.

Elle resta silencieuse, cherchant quoi lui répondre.

« Plusieurs »

« Hum… Olivia Benson fantasmait sur moi.. » Les yeux de Rafael s'illuminèrent animés par cette même lueur lorsqu'il était certain de gagner au tribunal. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage. Elle leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel et il ricana malicieusement face à sa réaction.

« Ne me fais pas regretter de te l'avoir dit, » répliqua-t-elle sur un faux ton de reproche mais il pouvait lire l'amusement au fond de ses iris chocolats. Il sourit pleinement et s'approcha de son visage.

« Si ça peut te réconforter, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où mes yeux t'ont reluquée par inadvertance. »

« Par inadvertance ? » Répéta-t-elle les sourcils levés.

Il se contenta d'hocher simplement la tête, sa main délaissant son bras pour aller se nicher sur sa taille.

« Pour ma défense… » Il l'embrassa. « Il faut dire… » Il l'embrassa sur le coin de sa bouche. « Que tu possèdes… » Il embrassa sa joue. « De nombreux arguments… » Il déposa un dernier baiser juste sous son oreille avant de poser ses yeux brulants sur elle.

Les joues d'Olivia prirent une jolie teinte rosés mais elle était totalement incapable de savoir si c'était du à l'embarras qu'elle ressentait face à son compliment ou au plaisir que lui procurait ses baisers. La main de Barba se posa sur son visage. Il passa son pouce sur le coin de son oeil, « Tes yeux. » Sur ses lèvres « Ta bouche. » Sa main descendit sur sa gorge pour venir sur sa poitrine « Tes seins. » Elle continua sur son ventre puis sur sa taille « Tes hanches. » Et elle finit son chemin sur ses fesses « Tes fesses. » Un long frisson la parcourut et son coeur gonfla de bonheur.

« Et elles ont eu une attention spéciale. A chaque fois que tu quittais mon bureau ou le tribunal. Et Dieu sait à quel point tu aimais te détourner de moi, » continua-t-il étirant le coin de ses lèvres. Elle lui rendit son sourire mais il s'effaça très vite. Une pointe de tristesse envahit ses yeux.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? » Demanda-t-elle tout bas.

« Pourquoi n'as _tu_ rien dit ? » Contra-t-il du même ton.

Elle se pinça les lèvres. Il connaissait tous deux la réponse à cette question. Ce n'était pas un reproche mais elle ne pouvait contenir les regrets qu'elle avait en pensant à tout ce temps qu'ils avaient perdu et qu'ils ne rattraperaient plus. Ni la douleur qui les accompagnait. Aucun d'eux n'était à blâmer. Il n'y avait aucun coupable. Ils avaient tous deux fait passer leur carrière avant le reste, se refusant l'un à l'autre, luttant contre leur sentiment, se contentant de ce qu'ils partageaient déjà. Elle avait toujours su qu'il ne quitterait jamais son boulot ni pour elle ni pour personne et elle ne lui aurait jamais demandé de le faire. C'était bien trop important pour lui. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il avait démissionné, tirant un trait sur vingt-et-un an de sa vie. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle essaya de les lui cacher en détournant le visage et respira profondément pour se calmer.

« Liv… »

« Non, ne dis rien. »

Il la ramena à lui, la serrant dans ses bras et déposant des baisers dans ses cheveux pour la consoler. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou et huma son odeur qui se mêlait au parfum qu'il portait. Elle lâcha un soupir de contentement.

« J'ai toujours adoré ce parfum, » avoua-t-elle contre sa peau. « C'est fort. Enivrant. Réconfortant. Comme toi. » Elle le sentit encore une fois laissant son odeur éveiller ses sens. Un gémissement lui échappa. Elle fit courir ses mains contre son torse, jouant avec les poils qui s'y trouvaient, raclant ses ongles contre l'épiderme par moment. Elle mordit la peau de son cou puis alterna entre baisers légers et coups de langue aguicheurs. Ce fut à son tour de soupirer.

« Liv.. Je ne vais pas nier que j'apprécie ce que tu es en train de faire mais Noah ? Tu ne devrais pas rentrer ? »

« Noah est avec Lucy pour la nuit. »

Elle se plaqua contre lui passant sa jambe droite par dessus sa cuisse, l'encerclant. Elle sentit son sexe éveillé contre le bas de son ventre et elle fut une nouvelle fois foudroyée par son propre désir pour lui.

« Maintenant, si je te montrais l'effet que ce parfum a sur moi, » dit-elle provocante. Elle sentit ses lèvres s'écraser sur les siennes en un baiser langoureux. Leurs mains se perdirent sur l'autre, mémorisant chaque endroit sensible, chaque cicatrice, chaque courbe. Et quand il entra en elle de nouveau, c'était encore mieux que la première fois. Il s'immobilisa un instant et chercha son regard.

« Olivia, je t'aime. »

« Je sais. » C'était une évidence maintenant. Elle le ressentait dans chacun de ses gestes comme lui pouvait également le faire. « Je t'aime aussi, Rafa. »

« Je sais. »

Leurs corps se mêlèrent, dansèrent l'un contre l'autre sans jamais vouloir se quitter tandis que leurs coeurs battirent à l'unisson, partageant cet amour infini qu'ils partageaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils ne formaient plus qu'un et c'est ensemble qu'ils atteignirent l'extase avant de s'endormir, leurs corps entremêlés.

Les premiers rayons du jour transperçaient à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre de la chambre venant se poser sur le lit. Olivia se tourna pour essayer de les éviter mais elle n'y parvint pas. Son esprit s'éveillait doucement. Les souvenirs de la nuit passée lui revinrent en mémoire et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle les plissa légèrement le temps de s'habituer à la lumière et tourna la tête de l'autre côté du lit. Il était vide. Elle se redressa brusquement. Ses vêtements étaient posés sur la chaise tapis dans le coin de la pièce. Elle se redressa en emportant les draps qu'elle noua autour de son buste. Elle s'aventura dans la salon, puis dans la cuisine. Elle scruta chaque pièce de l'appartement. Il n'était pas là. Elle retourna dans la chambre et se dirigea vers la porte attenante, donnant sur la salle de bain, et y entra. Elle se retrouva face à un grand miroir. Il n'y avait plus rien. Ni serviette, ni brosse à dent. Tout avait été soigneusement vidé. Elle ouvrit le robinet et se passa de l'eau sur le visage avant de retourner dans la chambre. C'est là qu'elle le vit, ce flacon de verre posé sur la table de chevet. Elle s'approcha du meuble. Il y avait également un bout de papier plié. Son coeur se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle s'en saisit et l'ouvrit. Dessus, il n'y avait que quelques mots inscrits, une simple phrase pleine de douleur et de promesse : _Jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve._

Olivia ne put retenir les larmes de couler sur son visage. Elle serra le mot contre elle et prit le flacon dans ses mains. Elle le retourna et les larmes redoublèrent. C'était son parfum, Terre d'Hermès. Il le lui avait laissé. Elle s'assit un instant sur le rebord du lit, chassant les larmes sur ses joues et essayant de calmer le flot de pensées qui envahissaient son esprit. Toutes tournées vers cet homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Il était parti. C'était un véritable déchirement, une souffrance insoutenable. Son coeur saignait la plongeant dans une détresse absolue. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre. Attendre que la douleur passe ou qu'il revienne. Parce qu'il allait revenir.

Elle se leva et alla jusqu'à la chaise, remettant ses vêtements un à un. Elle ouvrit le flacon et s'en aspergea. L'odeur familière envahit ses narines et c'était comme s'il était encore là avec elle. Elle sourit légèrement. C'était pour cette raison qu'il le lui avait laissé. C'était lui. Son réconfort. Elle relut la note inscrite à l'encre bleue et l'espoir la gagna. _Jusqu'à se qu'on se retrouve_. Il allait revenir. Elle se raccrocha à cette idée avant de refermer la porte de l'appartement derrière elle. Elle l'attendrait. Ce n'était pas un adieu. C'était simplement un au revoir.


End file.
